reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Boleyn
Anne Boleyn was the second wife of King Henry VIII, a marriage that lasted three years until he had her beheaded since he wanted a new wife. She was mother to his second daughter, Elizabeth I. Elizabeth is one of the longest reigning monarchs of England. Early Life Anne was the daughter of Thomas Boleyn, later Earl of Wiltshire and Earl of Ormond, and his wife, Lady Elizabeth Howard. She was born after her oldest sister Mary who was circa 1499/1500 although a lack of parish records from the period has made it impossible to establish Anne's date of birth to established the age difference between the two sisters. Anne was a Lady-in-Waiting for Catherine of Aragon while she was still married to King Henry VIII. Henry soon took an interest in Anne who reciprocated his feelings but refused to be another one of his mistresses. A Year into their courtship, Anne demanded he end his marriage to Catherine before she became sexual with him. Henry agreed, but in order to do so, ended up breaking away from The Catholic Church after Pope Clement VII refused to give him an annulment. He married Anne soon after and their union only produce one surviving child Elizabeth. Throughout the Series Season One In Inquisition, Catherine's cousin Pietro de' Medici mentions to her about the time when some of King Henry VIII's wives practiced laying their head on the chopping block before their execution. Season Two In Tasting Revenge,' '''Queen Catherine mentioned how ''The Boleyn Sister worked together and it worked out for only their father. Catherine was referring to Anne and Mary Boleyn. Mary was Henry VIII's mistress, although Anne Boleyn refused. Years later Anne refused to sleep with King Henry until he divorced his first wife and married her. Anne later gave birth to Elizabeth Tudor. However Henry beheaded Anne, and Mary had left court years earlier. Season Three Anne made her first and only appearance in To The Death, when Elizabeth has another nightmare about her mother's death. Season Four In Highland Games, Gideon asked Elizabeth is what she told his daughter, Agatha Blackburn about heaven came so easily to her was because it's what she told herself as a child. Elizabeth confirmed her father, King Henry VIII wanted little to do with her, and her mother, Anne was killed before she turned three. Later her sister, Mary Tudor locked her in The Tower of London and accused her of treason, and she never knew if they were coming for her next. So she told herself that story so she wouldn't be afraid. Name Anne is a cognate of the Hebrew Hannah (gracious, full of grace), which is from hannāh, chaanach (grace, gracious, mercy). In medieval Christian tradition, Anne was the name assigned to the mother of the Virgin Mary, as Joachim was assigned to her father. Physical Appearance From Elizabeth's nightmare she was seen as solemn woman which was understandable as she was about to be put to death. Relationships *'Henry VIII': Husband. *'Elizabeth I': Daughter. *'Mary Tudor': Step-daughter. Appearances Trivia *Anne Boleyn was the second wife of Elizabeth's father Henry VIII. She was falsely executed on May 19th, 1536 on the grounds of high treason and adultery when Elizabeth was two years old. *Elizabeth was declared a bastard and was not allowed to take the throne, until a few years after her younger brother Edward was born from Henry's third wife Jane Seymour who later died in childbirth, that she and her older half sister Mary were reinstated as princesses of England. *Pietro de' Medici says some of King Henry VIII's wives practiced laying their head on the chopping block before their execution. **Anne Boleyn wasn't one of them. *The actress who portrays her is unknown. See Also Category:Female Character Category:Deceased Category:Season Three Category:Season Three Character Category:Lady